


Midnight's Fire

by Nighthowler252



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Family, Fire Magic, Fluff and Angst, Getting to Know Each Other, Hey I'm Kinda Bad At Jokes But Here We Go, I'm Bad At Titles, Magic, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is named and described, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Slow To Update, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, big story, no cussing, reader has magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthowler252/pseuds/Nighthowler252
Summary: Dragons. Dragons fought alongside the Monsters in the battle, some lived till their return.You dear reader are one of these magical and magnificent beasts, and you also have what is known as Soulmates. Every being that has a soulmate to a Dragon gets a tattoo of the first thing their soulmate says to them on their forearm, it just so happens that seven skeletons have such a mark and you're their soulmate.How will being soulmates to two Gods, a King, a beast, a fusion, a manic, and a classic go? Read and find out.*Updates come out whenever author has ideas and good chapters writen*
Relationships: Dream!Sans&Reader (platonic), Dust!Sans/Reader, Error!Sans/Reader, Gaster Blaster!Sans/Reader, Gaster!Sans/Reader, Ink!Sans/Reade, Nightmare!Sans/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 34
Kudos: 115





	1. Dragons!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nana of the Skeletons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807043) by [Kurosidad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurosidad/pseuds/Kurosidad). 
  * Inspired by [Fucking Superb You Funky Little Bat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982728) by [TastySins_tm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastySins_tm/pseuds/TastySins_tm). 
  * Inspired by [Freedom of Your Own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492276) by [ladyjssem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjssem/pseuds/ladyjssem). 
  * Inspired by [Itty Bitty Dragon Fire {Under Construction}](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775797) by [Pokedragon7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokedragon7/pseuds/Pokedragon7). 
  * Inspired by [Short King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089707) by [absurdmagewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/absurdmagewrites/pseuds/absurdmagewrites). 



Just about everyone knew about the battle between the Monsters and Humans, though only a few knew about the others that were in the war. Such as Merpeople, Pixies, Fae, and even  _ Dragons _ , most of them died in the war. Though some believed that the dragons died off when their elemental companions were forced underground, though that was not far from the truth. Dragons severed their bonds with the elementals in order to survive, the dragons of old began to bond with Humans which made Dragon Riders or Tamers but also Slayers. 

Dragons were either killed or captured and turned into mindless pets. Those that could escape those fates learned how to become Human– well learned to look like them. During that time they also learned about Soulmates, it happened due to the severed bond of the Dragons and Elementals and were forced to bond with Humans.

Hundreds of years later in the year 20XX Monsters were freed from Mt.Ebott. Dragons were almost unheard of by then. Though some Monsters knew they had unusual Soulmates, now here's our story… one of love, magic, fire, and  _ skeletons. _


	2. Well That's New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting two people that are going to change your life.

The wind rushed past, large draconic wings moved with ease in the sky. With one powerful beat, the crimson wings used the air around them to shoot into the clouds above. Eyes that resembled small suns glowed with pure joy at being  _ free _ for the first time in centuries, a long deep crimson dragonic tail whipped and tore through the wind. With one final wing beat that sounded like thunder, a large crimson  _ Dragon _ shot through the clouds a happy roar escaping from the razor-sharp maw.

The sky was fading from sunset to nightfall, the best time to fly in your opinion. When the sun and moon shared the sky for only a short while, stars littered the purple fading to the navy blue sky. The thing about being a Dragon you could always find beauty everywhere you went, it might be because of your heightened senses. Sharp eyes for hunting prey, a keen sense of hearing to listen for danger, fantastic sense of smell to track down mates, and best of all the dull sense of taste to be able to eat just about anything. A pleased sight left your lounges as you flew throughout the sky, nothing could beat this. Well, that is until you meet whoever your soulmates were, and yes that’s plural. Seven lines of words on your dominant forearm, one for each mate. 

**_Well, that’s new._ ** The top one was written in a somewhat plain font that looked as though it was not fully dried ink about to roll off of your skin. The second one was Comic Sans just saying two words.  _ Hey kid. _ Simple. 

The third was a little more fun to look at, it was full of color saying the words of  _ you’re pretty, can I draw you? _ Every time you saw it, it always made you smile. The fourth always makes you curious about what they mean.  _ You smell like a blaster. _ Never quite understanding that one you often brushed it off as an odd quirk about them.

The fifth was a little nerve-racking.  _ What now? _ Was all that was written its font was almost identical to the second one but seemed more…  _ broken _ . Like whoever it was, had been broken to the point of no return but did. The sixth always made you blush, no matter the time of day.  _ Just looking in your eyes sets me ablaze. _ Whoever that was, was going to be the death of you.

Then the final one often made you wonder what happened to them, to make their first reaction of you be the way it was. In an odd glitched-like font the words: _Get out of my way, glitch!_ It was a little odd, to say the least. You were always on the lookout for these seven mates, be it while flying or just blending in with the rest of the humans. Though you did hope that they were monsters, because if they were human that just _wouldn’t_ be all that great. Being a creature of the myth you often had to keep that part of your secret so you wouldn’t end up like the rest of your kind.

With a dragon grin, you opened your gigantic maw and let out a burst of fire. Had to practice sometime, why not while flying? Your large wings made loud thumping sounds as you soared in the brilliant sky. Narrowing your golden eyes you tuck your wings in and dive through the clouds, like a missile you shot through the air, and just as you were about to hit the ground you opened your wings, just barely missing the dirt. Looking around you saw that you were around ten or so miles from the city of Ebott where most of the Monster race reside, though they did start to let them spread out– as long as they stayed in the state of course.

Before you knew it you felt something grapple onto your wings, making you crash to the earth in a cloud of dust and fearful roars– although to the untrained ear it would sound like one of anger. You scratched and bit at the thing tethering you to the ground, only to find that it was a rare fireproof metal. Then it hit you, these chains were from hunters. 

Rustling in the woods nearby you saw something that you weren’t expecting, a  _ short _ skeleton wearing lots of yellows walked out. They wore a golden crown atop their head, they had a bow on their backs though you couldn’t see a quiver. Your eyes narrowed at the skeleton, their own golden eyes met yours as they froze. “No way… a Dragon?” Their voice was quiet and definitely male. 

You huffed a bit of smoke their way, a sign of stress to a Fire Dragon like yourself. He looked over his shoulder then back to you, curiously you tilted your head. “I-I’ll be right back, I think I’ll need some help to get you out.” He said before rushing off into the forest muttering about someone named ‘ _ Nightmare _ ’ sort of an odd name but who were you to judge, your’s was ancient draconic for stars. Not wanting to be bored you lay your head down onto your talons and waited for the small skeleton to return.

Before you knew it you heard a voice near you followed by the first skeletons, just as you lifted your head you saw another skeleton covered in what looked to be tar but upon closer inspection– by nose– you knew that it was some other substance. “ **Well, that’s new.** ” He muttered. Your eyes widened, no way… this was one of your  _ soulmates _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping, I'm gonna start the next chapter soon. since I have an idea of what happens!


	3. Two Out Of Seven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2/7 soulmates are found  
> A molt is almost due  
> What will happen? Read and find out...

Your eyes widened, no way… this was one of your  _ soulmates _ . You couldn’t help it, you started to purr a little. You found  _ one _ of  _ seven _ of your soulmates after centuries of looking and waiting… finally after you were nearing the five hundredth mark you found one. 

As you were lost in the moment you didn’t see that both skeletons were nearing you, the golden one snapped you back to reality by putting a warm hand on your snout. You didn’t growl or snap, you just watched. Your soulmate summoned four tendrils that lifted the thing pinning you down off of your wings, you stretched them out and flapped them once. Nothing was broken or injured luckily, you folded them up.

“You’re free to go Miss or Mister Dragon.” the yellow one said. You then looked to the other, slowly you pad over to him and sniff at his left arm. He looked to the other– who just shrugged– then started to pet your snout. It was a little amusing, you were an almost eight-foot-tall dragoness and a five-something skeleton was petting you. 

Slowly you backed up and decided it would be better to be a human during this interaction, you willed your magic to work the way you want and slowly you began to change from a dragon to a human– clothing and all. Vibrant red hair fell over your golden eyes, a thigh-length black dress that was covered by a red crop jacket made you look somewhat modest, unlike other dragons who just change and are nude.

“Hi, sorry about that.” Your voice is soft and a little deeper than most girls but being an ancient dragon will do that. “My name is Shyra, it’s wonderful to make your acquaintance.” 

The darker skeleton froze at your first few words, he quickly tugged down the sleeve of his jacket– which looked to be made of the substance that covered his body– then back to you. “ **No way…** ” he muttered. “ **You’re her, aren’t you?** ” 

You silently nodded, he was still frozen in place. A sharp tug on your soul makes you hiss and clutch your chest, right you are nearing another century which means a molt is going to happen soon. Your soulmate was next to you in seconds, his hands on your shoulders, it made chill bolt down your spine at how cold he was. “ **What’s wrong?** ” He asked in a rush. 

Before you could answer you leaned into your soulmate and closed your eyes, with a jolt you woke up in your bedroom in Ebott city. You sat up in your queen size bed, you looked around your bedroom– still a little shocked that you had such a vivid dream. 

Your amber eyes roamed over your black vanity that was covered in different items you have collected over the hundreds of years you’ve been alive, your cherry wood wardrobe sat next to it. Inside it, were a few dresses you had collected over the last two or three decades along with skirts and sweaters. Your bedroom walls were plain white– the hottest type of fire. Then your eyes landed on your bed, it’s fire red comforter laid over an orange bed sheet, your pillows were a fiery yellow to match the fire theme of your bed. 

You looked from your bed to your hands, the dream still fresh on your mind. What the hell were you supposed to do now? You didn’t know where to find him now. With a defeated sigh you lug your way out of bed and started to get ready for the day, you hopped into the shower. Once done you braid your hair and wore the same outfit you did in your dream– if it was correct and he lived near Ebott City you’d be able to find your soulmate again.

After getting ready you lock your apartment door and head out for work. You worked at a small cafe called Muffet's, it was run by a nice Spider Monster who’s name was in fact Muffet. The main reason you got hired is because you thought her little spider helpers were adorable– they remind you of the Soot Sprites in Spirited Away.

You put on your apron then started to clean tables and take orders. Luckily it was a slow day for once– it was the second most popular place to eat now– and you were having fun joking around with Muffet about how people with arachnophobia would react to her food. You were in the back with Muffet making small desserts when the bell on the door jingled, signaling that someone had entered into the cafe. “We’ll be with you in a moment dearies~!” Muffet called out.

“I can go and take their order.” You said Muffet thanked you as you went out to the tables. You looked at the table where three skeletons were sitting, you recognized one of them within moments. It was the golden skeleton from your dream. 

Next to him was a skeleton with a similar crown but instead of a swirl in the center– a detail you didn’t notice till now– it was a rectangle of gold with a purple crescent moon in the center. He also wore a purple button-up with yellow lining, crescent moons were embroidered onto the collar. You couldn’t really see what type of pants he was wearing due to the table covering them. He also had his nose in a book, though you could see he had vibrant purple eye-lights– though the left one did have an odd tint of teal, it was like he was wearing contacts but not.

Across from the two was another skeleton that wore a long-sleeved brown shirt that had its sleeves rolled up to the elbow. A white with golden lined chest plate sat above his ribs, a brown paint stained scarf was wound around his neck. A sash lined with different colorful vials sat across his left shoulder, on his cheek was an ink stain. You were a little mesmerized by his eye-lights, they were always changing color and shape. Next to the skeleton was an amusingly large paintbrush. 

You clicked your pen gaining the skeleton's attention, the two that sat next to one another stared at you while the other just smiled happily. “Hello, what can I get for you?” The skeleton next to the paintbrush seemed to smile even more than spoke. “You’re pretty, can I draw you?”

Your amber eyes widened a little, this was another soulmate? “Maybe after you eat and I’m on break.” You said with a smile. The skeleton did a fist pump in the air, then got flicked between the sockets by the golden one. 

“I’d like a Green Tea please.” The yellow one said– you really should learn their names. 

“ **Black Coffee for me please.** ” The purple one said, you couldn’t help but feel like you’ve heard that voice before.

“And I’d like an espresso macchiato please.” You nod and write the orders down. They’re orders did suit them, which was always fun. Maybe with Muffet’s help, you could change things up to make the green tea look yellow for the skeleton.

“What name will this be under?” You asked– at least you’d get an idea of what one of their names would be.

“Put it under Dream, please.” The yellow skeleton said. You nod then head toward the back after letting them know it would be a moment. Two out of seven soulmates found, good to know.

You began to make two out of three drinks while Muffet made the Green Tea look yellow– just since the yellow skeleton seemed to really like the color. While you were mixing you felt a few aches and pains around your waist, wrist, and chest, you wanted to facepalm. You got so caught up in finding another soulmate that you forgot that you were going to have molt within the next month or two. That put a little damper on your mood for the time being. 

Once all the drinks were done you put them on their tray and brought them to the skeletons. “Order for Dream!” You said happily towards the group, you said each drink as you placed them in front of the orderers. “Is there anything else I can get you three?” You asked while moving the tray under your arm.

“I'm good, Miss… um, it seems that I don’t know your name.” Dream said sheepishly– which earned a small glare from the skeleton beside him. “I’m Dream and this is my brother, Nightmare. The skeleton across from us is Ink.”

“Oh! How silly of me, I’m Shyra it’s a pleasure to meet you three!” You reply with a smile, the three skeletons nodded. Ink commented on how unusual your name was and you just told him it was an old name from a few centuries ago– you weren’t lying, but it’s not like you were going to tell your soulmate _ just _ how old or what you were just yet. “Ink, I have my break soon. So if you want to, you can stick around until then.”

“Sweet!” With that you got back to work, finally you have started to get closer to meeting who you were intertwined with for the rest of your life– or until someone cuts the bond completely. Though you weren’t going to think about that until it came up, why ruin a good moment like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading your comments, so feel free to comment on just about anything!  
> Feel free to guess who's next!   
> This chapter is dedicated to a dear friend of mine and her sister for helping me with Ink's drink!


	4. A/N

Okay! I know I hardly finish stories anymore and I'm sorry! Unfortunately, I do not like how this story has been turning out. I'm kinda pissed at myself that I told you, readers, that Shyra is a Dragon within the first chapter. So! I'm going to redo this story! It'll be called Blacklight and will also have characters I'm more comfortable writing for! So that should be coming out something this month, and I already have an idea for the girl in it (Yes I write straight ships but not all of my stories will have heterosexual relations ships) again I'm so so so so sorry for no longer writing this story!

Until Blacklight,

Night.

P.S. This story will update once I've added some other content to my stories that aren't wolves or dragons.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying my hand at something new! Please enjoy!


End file.
